


switched

by kittyspring



Series: unfinished works that will one day be finished [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, neville and harry switch places, reversed, ron is kinda mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: harry grew up in the wizarding world with his auror father sirius and unemployed house father remus. Harry is excited about starting school but is afraid of not being a griffindor. He soon finds hes not the only one afraid of not being in the right house.currently being re-written with new parts to match summery.





	1. prologue

year one: when i got my letter to hogwarts i was so excited but not as excited and my dads. when that letter came the two spend days talking about their time at hogwarts and the things my dad did to try and impress my mom. some of them were funny and others were cruel but in the end he won her over.

When i got on the train i was bouncing with excitement. I had never met a wizard or witch my age before just the magical fokes from dads work at the minastrie. sirius works with a man named mad eye and his cousin. she sometimes comes over to watch mogal movies and laugh at how stupid they are but i can tell she likes those romance ones. A ginger boy sat with me on the train i introduced myself and started talking but i could tell i was annoying him. the halls of hogwarts were huge and filled with ghosts it was breath taking. we were all takin to the great hall where we were sorted into four houses. I was put into gryffiondor just like my parents and my dads. i was so happy and my excitement grew when i picked my bed in my dorm. i was sharing a room with Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. I know i share a dorm with the boy who lived hoe exciting. He was very friendly to me but we couldn't talk much because all of gryffindor tower wanted to talk to him. I was so excited to start my first official day that i couldn't stop talking. I wish i would of kept my big mouth shut because when i woke up the next day it was to a loud scream. I was in the girls bathroom in my underwear, it scared me i had no idea how i got there and everything was blurry. i quickly ran but i didn't know where anything was. there was a group of people outside and they were all laughing. I recognized the orange color on a boy, i was gona yell at him but a teacher grabbed me by the shoulder. It was professor snape, he dragged me to his office to lecture me and give me detention. I didn't fight it i deserved the detention even though it wasn't my fault. That Ron was probably just joking i thought you know like friends do. So i thanked professor snape for the detentions, he was really confused.

That wasn't the last instead that happened infact everyday Weasley and some other gryffiondors played pranks on me and got me into trouble. By Christmas time i was labeled a delinquent and most of gryffindor hated me because i kept getting points deducted. I remember professor Mcgonagall asking me why i was such a troubled student when my grades were almost as good as hermione Granger. When i went home professor Mcgonagall sent a letter to my dads. Sirius patted me on the back for being so reckless but Remus wasn't happy. I dont think i could of told them what happened so i just asked If they picked on other Gryffindors. They didn't they only picked on severus and teachers and a few kids from other houses. In February, the night before valentines day a group of gryffiondors carried me out of the dorm and stripped me in the hall. They cast a few spells on me one to take away my voice and the other to levitate me. I was there for over an hour listening to the portraits yell at me. I felt like crying and i did, thats when professor snape came by. Instead of lecturing me he undid the spells and gave me his robe. I spent the night talking to him about what happened, whats been happening and to my surprise he became nicer to me. After that night he assigned new partners in potions class. slytherins with gryffiondors, i got partnered up with Draco malfoy. i had heard many rumors about Malfoy and the things he says and does to get under peoples skin. I was scared at first but after a few classes i realized he wasn't interested in me. I also realized the only reason he had a good grade was because he was slythrin and not because he was actually good at potions though he is better then most i'll admit but he still shouldn't be getting A's. The bullying didnt stop infect it increased since i was paired up with draco. Now i was on the slythirn radar. One day when i was running from both houses i hid in a girls bathroom on the first floor. I hid in a stall for an hour before coming out. i thought it was odd that no one came inside so i started studying in there. It was quite and no one bothered me, but i would always hear this faint moaning. I never investigated, i didn't want to ruin my new found piece. When exams came around Professor Snape let me use his office to study and he would often help me with things i didn't know. i was so happy to finally be going home. I packed up my stuff as fast as i could. Neville wished me a good summer as i left the room with my stuff. I told him he was very brave for what he did. He went up agenst Voldemort or so the rumors say. Ya everyone was talking about it, how he heroically kept the stone from voldamort and turned a teacher into ash. Thats how Wesley tells it anyway.

When i exited the train my dads were waiting for me. Remus looked mad but when he saw me he hugged me and so did sirius. Apparently professor Mcgonagall had sent more then one letter so when we entered the car i was lectured till dinner and a few hours after that. When sirius finally stopped remus it was late. We went to unpack my stuff and go to bed. Thats the gist of my first year and my second wasn't much different.

Second year: I avoided people, sat at the back of every class despite having a hard time seeing. I really needed new glasses. I ate my meals as quickly as i could, i tried not to draw attention to myself and it worked for about a week. Professor snape assigned Neville as my partner for potions since he was so bad at it. Weasley was mad about not being with the chosen one, actually all of gryffindor was mad. At the end of class I ran as fast as i could go. I did that for every potions class then i hid in the bathroom till it was late at night. I was so excited for school, i thought it would be fun to use magic freely and make friends but its worse then mogal school.

I found the source of the moaning its this girl named Martel who had died in the bathroom. We talked alot but she often got offended with what i said. I stopped talking to her as much. after a month someone finaly came into the bathroom. I quickly hid and asked Martel to keep quite about me. It was weasley, Granger and Neville. They were talking about doing something with a potion, i couldnt hear properly becuase of my fear. i spent three hours on the toilet before they left. I couldnt go back to the bathroom so i started going to the library. The place was crowded with ravenclaws trying to study and slythirns who acted like they own the place. The only free table was one across from a group of slythirns. I sat there everyday but i didnt get much studying done. Instead i often tuned into what the slytherins were saying or id stare at draco Malfoy. He looked so beautiful with his white skin and slick blond hair. He never noticed me, none of them did so i could stare at him for as long as i wanted. There were rumors going around that he was the 'ar of slytherin but i dont believe thats true. He may be a jerk but theres something forced about the way he acts. Mabey im just reading into things because im falling in love with him. Its the only explanation as to why ive become so fascinated with him.

I hardly saw weasley but that doesnt mean the bullying got better, sloppy yes but not better. I'd have spells cast on me that would send me flying or lavitat me upside down. Its humiliating, but when ever Neville or a teacher came close theyd run away and i'd be left in the dust with my pants at my ankles or trying to get off someone ive fallen onto. People are being paralyzed and the teachers dont know whats happening. Security's been tightened but it doesnt seem to be helping. One the plus side my bully's are to scared to pick on me much and theres a new rumor going around that Nevilles the 'are of slytherin. As if hes to nice to be malicious. But the rumors are scaring people, so much infact that the library's gotten less crowded. But i still sit across from the slytherins, its the perfect spot to stare at Draco. Hes been reading lately since most slytherins are to scared to hang out anymore. His skin glows in the lamp light.

Ive sent letters to my dads about whats been going on. At the school i mean not about the bully's. I dont wanna tell them that im hogwarts number one loser ans nothing like my dad. I didn't even try out for quidditch which i wanted to but i know id get swirlyed for it. Sirius keeps asking about it but i took a page out of Remus's book and dodge the questions by talking about my fake excitement for the school. Well the school itself is amassing aside from professor lockhart i dont even know how that guy got his teaching license hes such a fake. I talk about him alot in my letters, I think its making Remus a little cross at The things he does. I told them about the pixie insedent at the start of the year. Sirius was very cross at that. Ive also been telling them about Draco, not letting it on that i like him but i think they can see through me.

So Neville found the chamber of secrets, battled voldamorts past ghost self, and gave lockhart amnesia. So Weasley says, The whole dinning hall was celebrating except the slytherins. Then Dumbledore canceled exams so we got to go home early. The best thing happened on the train. All carts were full except This one that had a raven claw girl inside. She was reading a weird magazine and even offered to share it with me. We spent the ride talking and i found out her name was luna lovegood. Shes strange and says some pretty funny things but shes really cool. She gave me her address and told me to write to her over the summer. I think i just made a friend. This time there was no lectures during the drive instead i told them about Neville and the rumors about the chamber or secrets. When we got home we went to unpack my stuff. I was having fun until i opened my trunk. As soon as i opened it flames shot out of it. Me and Sirius jumped back and Remus waved his wand as he shouted a spell. The flames were gone and a piece of paper layed on top of my stuff. Sirius picked it up. It was from Weasly since he hadent messed with me as much as he wanted to he enchanted my trunk. They asked what it was about, i couldn't pass it off as buddy's joking around so i told them the truth. I told them i haddent made a friend and instead i was everyone's punching bag. Instead of being disappointed in me they hugged me.

later Remus went out while Sirius made dinner. He was gone a long time and when he came back he gave me a book. He told me to write down in it so i have something to talk to when i feel like i cant talk to any one. Normally Sirius would laugh at something like this but he didnt. They've been talking for hours, I think Remus is gonna be The new defense agents the dark arts teacher. I keep hearing them mention the job and Dumbledore, Remus's lack of a job, benefits, and me. Well thats all i can think of to write so i'm gona go to bed night i guess.


	2. year 3 is worse

The train station was busy with muggles running around with cases and packages. Remus lupin took in a deep breath as he stood close to his husband and son. He never did like big crowds, they always made him uneasy. Sirius black grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeezed. Remus smiled at the action. Sirius placed a hand on Harry potter, their sons shoulder to encourage him to continue walking. Both Remus and Harry were very unenthusiastic about going to Hogworts. Remus didn't like having to be stuck on an island with a bunch of students and a town.  
Harry didn't wanna go back to the school because of his bully's. He knew it would get worse once everyone knew his dad was a professor. Sirius had spent the majority of the summer trying to get his boys excited for the new year. But now that the day to say goodbye was here, he had come to the realization that he would be alone for majority of the year. This thought had left him less then overjoyed but he still tried to keep the others spirits high. They stopped infront of a pillar. The three looked around then quickly jogged into the pillar. They vanished from sight as they made contact with the bricks. On the other side of the pillar was a small train station. many family's were gathered on the walkway, mothers crying and fathers checking their children's cases to see if they had everything. Sirius put on a smile and led his family forward. "Come on then i wish we had all day to stand around but we dont professor" he gave a chuckle. Remus breathed in as if coming to life suddenly, he clinched his brief case handle and started walking. Harry carried his owl Hedwig. He looked down at the snowy white bird. Even Hedwig looked gloomy to Harry. He sighed at the small bird. His sleeve was gently pulled by Sirius. He turned around to his dads. Sirius pulled Harrys school case in the middle of the three. He wore a smile but tears were clear in his eyes. "Sirius i dont have to go you know" Remus spoke in a pleading voice. "Barmy, your going and thats, that" he wiped his eyes of any tears. He looked up at his husband with a determined stare. It was only there for a moment because he couldn't hold back the tears. He lunched at Remus and wrapped his arms around the mans neck as he sobbed. Harry was startled by this change and stepped back in shock. He bumped into someone and dropped hedwigs cage. The bird yelled at him. He quickly moved to grab the cage. "Sorry, sorry" he repeated to the person. He stood up, looking into the brown eyes of Neville Longbottom. "Ello Harry" he greeted with a smile. Harry looked at him with a dull resentment in his eyes. "Ello Neville" he spoke irritably. "Are you excited about this year, i-im hoping it'll be a quite year" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. "Oh yes we've all heard about the chosen ones special adventures" Harry almost rolled his eyes. Nevilles smile fell "oh i-is that what people are calling me... Y-you know I'm nothing special, I'm just like everyone elts" he refused to look Harry in the eyes as he spoke. "Right because everyone can survive the death curse, its only the death curse" Harry snapped. He looked behind Neville, noticing Ron Weasly glaring at him with murderous intentions. Harry lost all flair in his demeanor. He stepped back and reached out behind him for his case. He grabbed the handle and lowered his gaze. "Have a good year Neville" he said softly and walked to the stairs of the train. He boarded as fast as he could, ignoring Sirius shouting for him. He rushed down the hall and made his way to the first cart that was empty. He closed the door and gave a shaky breath. He placed his case on the rack and set Hedwigs cage down on the seat. He stayed away from the windows, trying to stay out of sight in case someone came looking. He heard the whistle of the train signaling everyone to get on. He heard lots of parents saying goodbye to their children and another whistle. The train started to move and soon the door to his cart opened. To his relief it was Luna Lovegood who had opened the door. She wore the biggest pair of multi-colored glasses Harry had ever seen. The frames took the shape of pink hands and he couldnt help but scuff. He covered his mouth quickly and cleared his throat. "Ah Harry i thought that was you" she spoke in a dazed tone. "Hello Luna, my what lovely glasses" he told her. It wasn't a lie really even though they were funny looking they still looked lovely, just not elegant. "Arn't they, i saw them in a muggle shop. They don't do anything but cloud my sight, i just like how they look" she sat down across from Harry. He looked at his bird who looked at him with as Harry assumed confusion. "Did you have a good summer" she asked, sounding as if her words were not her own. Harry looked at her "Ah kinda, well my dad, Remus was asked to be the new defense agents the dark arts teacher and Sirius made him take the job. So we've both been kinda gloomy the passed month. I think he wanted to work closer to home so he could see Sirius everyday" he blabbed. "That'll be fun having your dad as a professor" Luna smiled as she stared out the window. "Not really, i don't know if he'd be hard on me because I'm his son or if he'll be more lenient with me. Either way I'm sure the other students would make fun of me if they found out he was my dad. "I wont tell, it can be our secret" he smiled at her. She moved her finger across her lips as she turned to look at Harry. She motioned dropping something on the floor and he let out a small giggle. 

Harry and Luna walked from the gate at the school, hooking their arms together. They marched up the small hill like the other students. Harry laughed at something she said. "Its real Harry, fudge's right hand man is a vampire. It enplanes why he's never at the ministry and why hes only seen at night" she continued. "That's absurd, a vampire pahahaha that's just down right-" his smile dropped at the word that entered his head. Luna's smile also fell "loony" she finished. It was a touchy word for her, Harry knew that. The kids loved to call her loony lovegood becuase of her strange behaviour. They were silent as they made their way to the stairs of the castle. "Hey luna" Harry started to say as he pulled her closer. "You'll let me barrow your glasses sometime" she smiled at him. "Of course, you know they change color when you step into diffrent rooms. Muggles are so clever" they walked into the great hall. Luna took off her glasses and gave them to Harry. "For later" she told him then walked to the ravenclaw table. Harry stared at the glasses as he made his way to the very end of the gryffindor table. He smiled at the glasses, even if he didn't wear then they reminded him of his friend and that was enough to make him smile.

He didnt end up returning them for two days when classes were starting up. He was walking in the hall at the end of the gryffindor line. They passed by the younger ravenclaws and he handed them to her. Seeing her made him smile despite the pain in his neck from being shoved into his wardrobe without his wand. Seamus ended up feeling so guilty about the action that he let Potter out late in the night. They walked down the dark corridor to the 'dungeon' where potion's glass was held. Third year gryffindors entered the room where the third year slytherins were already sited. As they entered Harry couldnt help but glance at Draco, who was flipping threw his book lazely. He remembered their meeting from two weeks before school started. 

Harry stood in the robe parler, getting his robe fitted for his new size. He was staring at his shoes in the mirror infront of him. He herd shuffling coming from beside him and knew someone was standing on the small stage beside him. He looked up in the mirror. His eyes widened at the sight, it was Draco Malfoy standing beside him. He tensed as he stared at the boy in the mirror. He pulled his robe to better fit him as he stared at the cloth in the mirror. He glanced at Harry then stopped as if recognizing him. He turned to look at the shorter boy. Harry couldnt turn to him, he could feel his face heat up as his body started to panic. "You were my potions partner right....peeeper" he prolonged the name trying to remember him. "Ah-ah ya uh Potter, Harry Potter" he glanced down at his shoes in the mirror again. "Potter " he corrected himself. He turned back to the mirror "hmm sounds better then pepper" he spoke softly. Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye in slight confusion. Draco got off the stand. Harry could see him stop just behind him from his reflection in the mirror. He smiled a devious smile "see you soon Harry Potter."

Harry was so distracted by Draco he didn't see the desk in front of him. He bumped into it, winding himself. He quickly sat down before anyone noticed his mistake. He looked up, ignoring the stares from some people. He cursed inwardly at his sight, Ron sat in front of him beside his best friend Neville. He picked the worst spot to sit in. "Gryffiondors late as usual" professor Snape spoke, not looking up from the piece of parchment he was writing on. "How does he expect us to get from the great hall to this dungeon on time" Ron whispered to Neville who just shrugged. Snape stood up as his quill continued to write. He walked towards the desks and stopped beside Neville. "This year i will choose your partners" he looked over at Ron "and if you have a problem with it you can see me in detention" he nearly hissed at Ron. Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode" Harry tuned him out slightly. He didnt care which slythiren was with who just as long as he wasnt paired with Ron Weasly it didn't matter to him. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom" he heard. His stomach dropped at the name. He looked at Neville in disbelief as the boy stood and gathered his things. He moved passed Harry and sat beside him. He looked at Neville, to stunned to be embarrassed. "I-Im not that good at potions but i hear your the best. Well besides Draco" he said that last bit with a hint of irritance. "Right Draco" he spoke absentmindedly before turning to his book and opening it. He held the book tightly, worrying about what knew form of torment would be awaiting him before dinner. There was no mixing that's day just recapping some of the formulas from last year. halfway threw the class it seemed like a race between Draco, Harry, and Hermione to answer every one of Snape's questions. Leaving two to be disgruntled while one sat pridefully after every answer. 

The next class was charms with the Hufflepuffs. Harry hide in the back of the group of Gyffiondores, hopping Ron wouldn't search for him. He looked over at the Slytherins as they turned the corner. He straightened his poster at the sight, he could of sworn he just saw Draco staring at him. He shook his head convincing himself it was just his imagination. Harry would say charms wasn't anymore fun then herbolagy. He wasn't very good at either class, he could never keep his head clear long enough to get the charms as good as Hermione. The professor was very proud in her, it was clear she was his favorite. He grabbed what he needed from the dinning hall and stuffed it into his bag. He took out a cup with a lid and looked up at the headmasters table. He took his gauntlet and poured the juice from inside into the cup then quickly put it in his bag. He stood up and slid out of the great hall. He made his way down the halls, only running when he heard foot steps behind him. He ran to the first girls bathroom and ducked into the room. He pressed himself agents the door so it wouldn't move. Once he heard them pass the bathroom he sighed in relief. He walked into the room and sat down by the wall. He took out some food and a magical creatures book. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrows classes. Transfiguration and magical creatures and care in the morning and devenation. He heard the echo moaning of Mertal but ignored it as best he could. He didnt have the patients for her right now.


End file.
